NUB'SHIGGURATH
She lies below the earth in "wound" buried long ago by the Imprisonment spell cast by and killing 13 wizards and warlocks who bravely died to keep her at bay. She is the Sister-daughter of Melora, They were companions in the primordial womb while they were infants, two sides of the same coin, both left and right of each other. They frolicked in their floral cradle of creation, Nug'shiggurath inventing new strange plant forms such as the lik'yenabhan flower, the wandering photo-cactus, and the intelligent mimophylocia. Melora lovingly carved them to fit the plane and placed them in their own niches within the ecosystem and Nub'Shiggurath was content. However Melora was unsatisfied. During the period the gods took physical form Nub'Siggurath wished to stay within her floral realm, however Melora needed the primordial energy to ascend to physical form. knowing she could not convince Nub'shiggurath to leave her realm she contacted her ally, Sehanine. Sehanine knew of Nub'shuggurath's jealous love of Flora and told her of another realm of Flora, larger and more lovely than her own. Nub'shiggurath in a jealous fit left her realm to see the other with her own eyes. Upon her departure Melora used the energy to ascend. Nug'shiggurath shortly felt the abolishment of her realm and knew of the betrayal. She, weakened, attempted to combat Melora, for an amount of time that would become 13 days she fought Melora, but she tired and knew she could not beat her foe. With her realm gone and betrayed by her sister she asked to be killed, but Melora took pity upon her and absorbed her into herself so the two could become one again. Nub'shiggurath lied within Melora for a time, but when Melora attempted to place life within the Abyss, Nug'Shiggurath was spiteful and placed a contagious blight upon all of her creations to madden and mutate them and they perished in violence, one upon the other. Melora could not allow this to continue, so she formed a floral body of a deep one for Nub'Shiggurath within the enormous realm so that she could create life again as she wished, albeit only within the abyss. Nub'shiggurath tried, and toiled, time and time again her contagion spread to her new creations and they murdered each other... Nug'shiggurath was immune to her own blight, but the loss of her children again and again drove her to insanity, however her cleverness was retained. She hatched a plan and disguised herself as Melora and whispered sweet words into the willing ears of her worshipers, offering cosmic knowledge and offerings of power in return for obedience, and the promise of being able to bask in her physical form. They, in love did as she asked, believing her to be Melora. They summoned her and her monsterous form was brought to the prime realm. The Wizards and Warlocks were stunned, for before them lied not the celestial body of a devine Melora, but what could be best described as a herculean, writhing amalgamation of vines and tubers with non-stationary, fleshy unblinking eyes, temporary jaws and countless thorns, affixed atop 6 legs arranged in a radially symmetrical form with the fur joints and hooves of a goat that allowed it to move at a frightful speed leaving a trail of fungi and tuberous brambles rearward, however just as alien and freakish were the beings birthed by this deep one, vocal bipedal arbors speaking but one word, spore spouting myconids, and mounds of flesh with mouths and eyes resembling Nub'Shiggurath herself. The Fools turned heroes knew not of what they had summoned, but knew what they had to do, and with their combined powers they sacrificed themselves, locking her away until "The seal of the portal to the path of the madhouse is broken again." (They cast Imprisonment)